Should Have Known
by Acacia Rose Masen
Summary: Petunia Dursley's mother had told her that one day she would regret her treatment of her sister, Lily Potter, and it would be too late. She also kindly reminded Petunia that what goes around comes around. Of course Magnolia Evans had to be right on both counts. AU oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Okay, this is a one-shot I started writing because I'm suffering from writer's block for my other stories and I was hoping to gain some inspiration. And yes, while I have written a couple of other stories, this is my first time writing a Harry Potter story of any kind so please **no flames**! Constructive criticism is welcomed of course.

**P.S.:** Anything written in _italics_ is Petunia's thoughts and memories.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not blonde nor British therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the amazing characters.

* * *

**Should Have Known**

Petunia Jane Dursley nee Evans sat on a chair in her immaculately clean kitchen in her four bedroom and two bathroom home, in her perfectly normal and average neighborhood; staring blankly at the wall in front of her. In her hands was a letter that she was clutching so tightly her knuckles were white. As the twenty-three year-old woman sat there she couldn't help but be swept up in the memories she had steadfastly ignored and locked away in the deepest depths of her mind.

* * *

"_Tuney! Look at what I can do!"_

"_You're a witch!"_

"_That's not a very nice thing to call someone!"_

"_You can do magic."_

…

"_I am Professor McGonagall. I am her to discuss your daughter, Lily, attending our school this September."_

…

"_You went through my room and read my mail."_

"_You're just jealous."_

"_Why should I be jealous of you? You're so abnormal! I'm the normal one! You're a freak, Lily! A freak of nature!"_

…

"_You don't understand, Vernon. My sister is a witch! Literally…"_

…

"_So I talked with your sister this afternoon… She really misses you."_

"_So what!"_

"_She's expecting as well. Her baby is due at the end of July. About three months after your twins should be here."_

"_Her child will be just like her and her good-for-nothing hus—_

"_Petunia Jane! I did not raise you to be this spiteful woman! I wish you would try to get to know Lily. She is your sister, after all. You two used to be so close."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_You're acting like a child! You know one day, darling, there is going to be a day when you will regret shunning you sister—_

"_Yeah right."_

"—_Even if that day never comes, well, you know what they say about Karma."_

"_Mother!"_

…

"_They're dead! They're dead… our parents are dead… and it's all your fault!"_

"_Petunia, please!"_

"_Don't ever speak to me again, Lily! I've already told you I want absolutely nothing to do with your world! Ever!"_

* * *

Petunia shook away the memories but she couldn't shake her mother's voice ringing in her ears. For Magnolia Evans had been right – on both counts. Now that she knew her sister was dead, the blonde haired and blue-eyed, former beauty queen was feeling the beginnings of regret. Of course there was the other thing that her mother had said to her about Karma. Her mum had said that her treatment of her sister would come back to bite her.

And Magnolia was right. Petunia should have known.

Petunia had brushed off what her mum had said easily enough. She remembered, at the time, she had been hoping that at least one of her twins was a girl with her looks so she would follow in her footsteps and compete in beauty pageants.

Beauty Pageants. It was strange that even that came back to Lily. Both Petunia and her younger sister were different in personality and looks – for the most part. They were the same in face structure – almond shaped eyes; thin, dainty noses; prominent cheekbones – but that was where their similarities ended. Petunia was tall while Lily was petite. She had always been taller than the girls in her class and most boys too, but Petunia wasn't considered lanky and awkward more willowy and even graceful. While Lily had wine red hair and emerald-green eyes (both she had inherited from their father) she, Petunia, had golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes (inherited from their mother).

It was shortly after finding out Lily was a real witch who could do magic that Petunia felt as if she needed to prove herself just as worthy and useful as her sister. So she had started to compete in local beauty pageants. And she had won the very first one she entered. Over the years Petunia remembered winning almost every competition she had entered. She volunteered at homeless shelters, raised money for charity, received excellent marks in school, and Petunia even graduated at the top of her class… but still, she never felt as if she were good enough for her parents. Not like Lily was.

Petunia shook her head dispelling her old insecurities from taking hold of her. She lifted a shaky hand to push back the hair that had come loose from her ponytail. When her twins had been born, she and Vernon were blessed with a boy and a girl, both healthy and whole.

Their son was older by ten whole minutes. He had dark brown hair like Vernon and when he opened his eyes they were the same shade of ocean blue as her own. Petunia remembered hoping they would stay that way. Vernon chose to name him Dudley Vernon after his grandfather and himself. It was an appropriate name. Their daughter was smaller than Dudley and had the same golden blonde hair that she did. Petunia already knew she would be a true beauty. She chose to name her Laurel Elizabeth. Her middle name after Vernon's mother and Laurel because she had decided to continue with the "naming your daughter after a flower" tradition that her Great-Grandmother Rosemary had started.

The blonde woman glanced around her kitchen before her eyes settled on her kettle. _Maybe some tea would settle me…_

It was like a punch to the gut for Petunia when she had seen Laurel open her eyes for the very first time. For staring her in the face were two exquisite emerald-green eyes. The eyes of her father and her sister… and now her daughter. _Unfortunately, _Petunia mused as she got up from her seat, _Emerald green eyes was not the only thing Laurel had in common with her Aunt Lily. _Petunia crossed over to the stove to start making her tea.

She should have known. Things were as normal as could be for Petunia, Vernon, and their twins. It actually wasn't until the past couple of months that she and Vernon had noticed a couple of… odd… occurrences. For example, a few months back, Petunia had been trying to put the twins down for a nap. Dudley was being as fussy as usual but Laurel – who usually was good about naps – was even more fussy than her big brother. Petunia had finally gotten them to sleep and thought that was the end of that. An hour later she went to go wake them up when to her great surprise, Laurel was out of her crib and playing with her teddy bear while Dudley was just watching her from his crib. Petunia had asked her daughter how she got out; Laurel said she "fly." The young mother thought her child was mistaken and meant fell and had proceeded to check her daughter for any bumps or bruises. When she found none she asked her daughter how she got out again, and Laurel said in a firm voice – as firm as any one-and-a-half year-old could, "Mummy, I fly!" Then Petunia asked Dudley how his sister got out, he said, "she fly."

She remembered shaking it off and deciding to forget this incident ever happened. It was possible that Laurel had climbed out and was only using her imagination. There really was no need to alarm Vernon over the incident. Really… no need at all.

Of course there were other things. Other little incidents. Toys that Petunia knew were on shelves too high for either Dudley or Laurel to reach would suddenly be on the floor waiting for them to play. Dudley was developing a bit of a sweet tooth and always demanded any sweets in sight. And when he was denied any treats, the cookie jar that was filled to the brim and on the highest shelf in the kitchen would always mysteriously disappear only to later be found under Dudley's crib. Completely empty. Dudley's mouth and hands always covered in crumbs. Recently, Dresses that Laurel deemed "too scatchy!" were suddenly too small to fit her and would go to use for her baby dolls.

It really wasn't that hard to put the pieces of the puzzle together. But Petunia was steadfastly ignoring the signs. Though now, at least in her mind, she could no longer do so.

Petunia grabbed a tea cup from the cupboard, filled it, and took a small sip as she gazed at the basket that held her newly orphaned nephew.

No longer could she ignore the fact that her daughter had magic. That her daughter was a Muggleborn witch just like her sister. She could not ignore this anymore than she could ignore that her sister's son was a wizard. A young wizard that she was now responsible for because Albus Dumbledore, the so-called greatest wizard ever, informed her of her sister's and brother-in-law's death and the failed attempt on Harry.

One of the questions running through her mind was, _why on Earth would Dumbledore send Harry here? _Petunia made no secret of her disdain in being related to Lily. Yet the old man sent Lily's son to her to care for. Yes, the letter had mentioned that Harry needed to be raised by a blood relative and that the blood wards would protect her family. _But, surely Potter Sr. had family members who were actually magical and could probably – most definitely protect him better than her. _

In fact, Petunia was pretty sure the boy had a godfather who was named to be his guardian incase anything should happen to Lily and James. She briefly wondered where he was and why he wasn't taking responsibility. _Though maybe he couldn't… maybe something bad happened to him as well._

Petunia shook her head and took a bigger sip of her tea. She couldn't pretend to understand how magic worked in the world of her sister. The world of her nephew… and her daughter…

Dumbledore had made no mention in that letter of his on whether or not Laurel was a Muggleborn. Perhaps he had not known. But there was no doubt in her mind that her daughter would be able to attend the school she had once dreamed and wished to attend. As she drained the last bit of tea in her cup, Petunia heard the telltale signs of Vernon making his way downstairs. Vernon who liked to have everything just so, in its place, normal…

It seemed that she would have to make a choice. A choice that she really didn't want to make. In the back of her mind she had already come up with three different paths she could take once she had finished reading that dratted letter. It was the only three options she felt she could make – the only three that would allow Harry to live with the Dursley Family.

Her first option was to treat Harry as a part of the family. Raise and care for him the same as her children; as a second son.

The second option was to shun him. Treat him in the same way that she had treated Lily. Make the boy work and earn his keep. It would also make it easier to blame any of Laurel's accidental magic on him.

The third option was to shun them both. Treat her sister's son and her own daughter as she had treated her sister. She would favor her son over them. She would be more understanding of her son and make sure he was not left out like she had been when Lily had gone off to that school. She would make sure he didn't feel like he wasn't good enough just like her parents made her feel like she wasn't good enough.

Decisions, decisions.

Petunia really should have known her mother would be right on both counts.

She truly was beginning to regret everything she had done to her sister. And, yes, Karma did come back to bite her.

_So, what was she going to do about it?_

* * *

In the end, Petunia didn't get to make the decision. It was made for her by Vernon.

Before he came downstairs for breakfast he had gone to check on the twins. Dudley had been sleeping away only to be startled awake by his father's exclamation of shock. Shock that was caused by Laurel. The tiny baby girl had been making her stuffed animals levitate around her, just above her head. She was laughing and giggling, having a grand time. Until her father had wrenched her from her crib, making Laurel lose control and the stuffed animals to fall with soft plunks to the floor.

"Guess its option number three then." Petunia murmured to herself as she prepared to tell her husband of their new ward and exactly what they would do about the both of them.

* * *

**AN: **Please review and tell me what you think.

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


End file.
